1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic lock.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional electronic lock can be used to open the door by means of controlling the electronic codes only. However, such a conventional electronic lock has the following disadvantages:
1. The conventional electronic lock can be used to open the door by the electronic codes only such that the electronic lock cannot be used to open the door when the electronic codes fail due to the power supply being not enough or due to the user forgetting the code numbers.
2. The user has to remove the inner lock body from the door so as to replace the cells, thereby causing inconvenience when it is intended to replace the cells.
3. The conventional electronic lock includes a magnet block received in coil. However, the magnet block is not efficiently positioned in place, thereby easily causing difficulty to open the door by the electronic lock.
4. The conventional electronic lock can be fitted on the right side or the left side of the door only.
The present invention has arisen to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional electronic lock.